the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Leathites
Leathites are a race of Cursed Kin (Monsters) descended from Leath , the seducer of married men, and consumer of children. A creature who to humans embodies all that is evil in a mistress. Her cursed mutation now flows through the veins of her offspring; granting them snake like properties. The Leathite population is most commonly found in North Africa, the Middle East, and the southern portions of Asia from Balochistan to Laos. Culture Leathite culture varies though ethnically they do have certain tastes in meals, and practices. Leath set in motion a matriarchal society where the female is considered dominent in the house hold, the only exception being the Indian population, where this system is reversed. Leathites tend to be polygamous, with a single female possessing three to eight mates who dwell with her. Leathites sisters often take an active role in selecting a mate for their brothers. In a more primal society the Leathites tend to be nonegamous, mating seasonally with males who accept the call, only for them to leave after it has been answered. Leathites of today however are more inclined towards polygamy, forming a family structure they have grown accustomed to, and seeing the family life as a communial experience. Worship of the Goddess of Home however is still questioned by the Leathite community to the point of being an unspoken controversy. If a Leathite does give her praise, it is often in a hushed whisper. A number of Leathites are rather zealest in mocking those who do, as while they may have established a form of home, the structure may not be what is widely accepted. Attributes Appearance wise Leathites usually possess a serpents tail, scales, slinted eyes, etc. Some have humanoid heads, others reptilian ones. The child of a Leathite, and Human will tend to have a human torso, and a snake's lower body, while the children of two Leathites will inevitablely resemble a serpent. Leathites are primarily egg layers, though the more human of their kind have been known to give live births. Leathite newly hatched usually measure 1' 4" feet long, having hatched from three inch round eggs, yet grow quickly, till their upper bodies catch up with the development of a human four year old, at which point the growth will begin to even out into a more steady rate. Those of a live birth will already possess a torso on par with a new born human, yet a tail that is soft, and has yet to develop strong scales. *'Cold Blooded': Leathites are cold blooded creatures, thus relying on the environment to requlate body temperature. They do not have need to feed as often as warmblooded beings do, however cold weather has the potential to make them, immobile, inducing a state of hibernation that can best be described as near comatose. While in this state they use very little energy, and can conserve what they have stored for use when weather becomes warmer, if warm at all. Their cold blooded nature is why they favor habitation around the equator in jungle, or desert climates. *'Devouring': Leathite's possess a detachable lower jaw, and their bodies tend to either lack such bones as the Gladiolus, or to have their cartilage merged with tendons allowing the chest cavity to expand. Leathites primarily use this ability to consume prey larger then them selves on pigs, lambs, dogs, etc. Though their ancestor used it for far more sinister purposes. *'Heat Detection': A special organ in the tip of a Leathite's muzzle allows them to detect the presence of heat. It's primarily used to help regulate body temperature, as being cold blooded, they rely on the enviroment to keep them warm. Those with a highly developed heat sense may be able to use it to locate individuals while in darkness. *'Hypnotic Gaze:' Leathites possessing slinted eyes are known to be able to develop an entrancing glaze, Those entranced by the glaze will follow the movements of the Leathite's head, and can if done correctly, be lulled to sleep, or drawn closer to the user. Leathites who practice use of this gaze can even have the afflicted carry out a simple task. Those coming out of such effects often remember nothing more then the eyes of the user. What the individual did under the effects will be foggy, or forgotten. *'Serpents Tail': A Leathite's tail is a sure sign of their heritage. With lengths measuring up to 22 feet, the tail is not only a means of locomotion, but a weapon used to hold prey, and crush their bones, making them easier to digest. *'Venom': Leathite venom is in general, none lethal, used to paralyze prey. However the Leathites in the far east are known to possess a potent toxin, causing the paralyisis to spread into the heart, causing death. Which may be a better fate then having one's self crushed alive by the serpent's tail. Some mothers teach their young how to shoot this venom, though such is a skill mostly found in those of the North African region. To shoot venom requires exercising the muscles that release venom. Usually venom is release when pressure is excerted on areas of the gum connecting the fangs to the roof of the mouth, and pressure then involuntarily forces pressure upon the venom glands. If coached in the art of voluntarily excerting great force on the glands, they may be able to shoot venom a distance of three meters. Most Leathites however just don't have training, or even the fang structure for this feat. History Category:Modern Mythos Category:Modern Mythos Lore Category:Modern Mythos Cursed Kin